The Son of the Shield Hero
by SCP-5009
Summary: This is a oneshot based on the Anime/Manga/Light Novel the Rising of the Shield Hero. If there is demand, I will continue the story, but for the time it will remain a oneshot.


The light twinkle of the bell above the door filled the air of the shop.

The old man peeked his head out from behind the counter, and was surprised when he saw a young child.

His gruff voice called out to the small boy.

"Who are you, and what do you need?"

The boy smiled at him.

"Are you Mr. Erhard? My daddy told me to stay here while him and mommy go meet with the queen!"

Erhard sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't good with kids.

"Who are your parents, kid. And besides, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The little boy leaned against the counter, and Erhard finally noticed the boys sparkling green eyes and tousled black hair. He also noticed the small racoon-like ears on his head, matched with a dark, bushy tail.

"Don't tell me that your dads Naofumi."

The little boys eyes got even wider, and a massive smile broke out along his face.

"Yea! You know my dad? Oh yea! My names Liam! Liam Iwatani!"

His energy reminded the old man of someone.

"Huh, so Naofumi and Raphtalia finally tied the knot."

He chuckled to himself as he turned his back to the boy. When he turned back around he was holding a small dagger.

"Now, Liam, I'm guessing that your dad sent you here to get a weapon."

He responded right away.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

Erhard laid the dagger down on the counter in front of the boy.

"Your moms Raphtalia, right? well , that was her first weapon. You should probably have it. And, knowing how Naofumi's meetings with the queen usually go, I can show you how to use it a bit."

Naofumi and Raphtalia walked into Erhards store, only to be greeted by the sight of their son parrying the old man's strikes with his small dagger, and avoiding one that he knew he couldn't block.

When Erhard noticed them, he stopped the sparring match.

"The kids got potential, just like 'is mom."

Raphtalia blushed and covered her face.

Naofumi burst into the conversation.

"Here, old man. To cover our tab."

He tossed a bag of gold coins onto the counter.

"Alright Liam, time to go. We'll stop by again soon, old man."

The young family walked out of the store, and the old man smiled.

* * *

After a few steps onto the street, Raphtalia couldn't feel her sons hand in hers. She spun around to look for him, only to see him being held in the centre of a crowd.

"Look at this disgusting Demi! Things like this shouldn't be allowed to live!"

The circle around him was divided. Some were shouting for the man to let the child go, and others were screaming for blood.

She grabbed Naofumi's shoulder.

"What is i-..."

His face went pale. He slid the hood of the Barbarian Armor over his head and stormed into the circle.

"Let him go."

His voice didn't waver, but his fists were clenched so hard that they were pure white.

"Heh, whos making me. Stop trying to be a hero and know your place, trash."

Liam called out to him.

"Dad what's going on… Im scarred."

The man slid a knife out of its sheath on his waist.

"I see. I'd hate to see a family separated. Why don't I just kill you both?"

Naofumi had had enough. He pulled the hood off, undoing the cloak in the process.

"AIRSTRIKE SHIELD!"

The glowing green shield appeared in-between Liam and the man.

"Liam, run to mom, ok?"

The little boy nodded, tears streaming down his face. He ran to where his mother stood, and buried his face in her skirt. Naofumi looked behind him to make sure they were safe, before changing his shields form.

"Mess with people your own size, how about that."

He spat at the man, and the man spat back.

"To imagine that the shield hero would marry a Demi! I've lost what little respect I've had for you, 'hero.'"

Naofumi face was flushed.

"Raphtalia! Don't kill them, but you're free to do anything else. Liam, stay there."

His son hugged his leg tightly as his shield transformed into its Rope Shield form. As Raphtalia knocked down the violent members of the crowd, he tied them up.

And then, down the street came Motoyasu.

"Naofumi! What in the world are you doing?"

After tying up the last rioter, he turned around to face the Hero of the Spear.

"Protecting my family, thats what."

Liam hugged his leg tighter.

"Who is that guy daddy?"

Naofumi smiled.

"Liam, that's the Spear hero. He almost always finds a way to get in my and your mom's way."

Raphtalia blushed again. This was the first time they had traveled far outside of their village since the waves stopped. None of the other heroes knew that Naofumi had a kid, and it embarrassed her for him to talk like she was his wife when they were outside of their home.

Motoyasu looked shocked.

"You actually have a kid Naofumi? What innocent girl did you trick into marrying you!?"

Naofumi looked down at Liam and smirked.

"Watch this, bud."

Raphtalia stormed up to Motoyasu. Before she could start yelling at him, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth.

"Oh my dear Raphtalia, how I wondered when I wou-"

She slapped him across the face.

"It is not very nice of you to talk to another mans wife like that Mr. Spear Hero! Now stop being mean to Naofumi!"

She stood above the now reeling Motoyasu, her arms crossed.

Liam walked up to her and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, why'd you hit him? Hitting isn't nice… Atleast that's what you and dad say..."

She giggled as she rubbed his head.

"This is a bit different honey."

Naofumi walked up behind them and put his hand on Raphtalias shoulder.

Motoyasu's expression of shock was still plastered across his face. He finally composed himself enough to get up off the ground. Naofumi could tell that his massive ego was a little damaged by Raphtalias slap.

He grabbed her and Liam's hands, and started to walk back towards the castle.

"Alright Raphtalia, Liam, lets go get Filo and head home."

Liam cheered as Naofumi lifted him up onto his shoulders, and Raphtalia held his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

Motoyasu Stammered as they walked towards the castle, but he finally gave up before going in the opposite direction. Soon after the Heroes had left, the incapacitated rioters were taken into custody by the shield hero's honor guard.

And Naofumi was happy.


End file.
